The One With Monica's Boots
"The One With Monica's Boots" is the tenth episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on December 6, 2001. Plot Monica buys really expensive but fabulous boots. Chandler wants to return them, as they are way too expensive: even more than they pay for the rent. Monica promises to wear them all the time and they'll be worth the money. However, the more Monica wears them, the more they hurt her feet to the point where she is in excruciating pain. She can't take them back either, as there's blood on the inside. Chandler has a Christmas Party at his office and he wants Monica to wear the boots, what she doesn't want. When it turns out that there's also dancing at the party her feet end up hurting so badly that she breaks and confesses to Chandler that she can't wear the boots anymore and that Chandler has to carry her home. Joey's youngest sister Dina is pregnant and comes to Rachel for advice. She helps her telling Joey, as she's sure he'll be supportive just as he is for her. It turns out however that Joey reacts a bit different: he totally freaks out. He hunts down the father of the baby. Joey tries to marry them, as he still has the power, but Rachel helps them out. Joey finally agrees that just marrying them doesn't solve anything and that he's going to be uncle Joey. Phoebe finds out that Sting's son is in Ben's class. She wants Ross to help her get tickets for a concert, but it turns out that Ben and Jack, Sting's son, aren't that good friends: apparently Jack makes fun of the fact that Ben's parents are lesbians. Phoebe then wants to Ross to fix the problems between them, but when Ross refuses to do so she goes to Ben's school to do it herself, pretending to be Susan. She sets up a meeting with Jack's parents, pretending to be concerned about the boys fighting. However, at the meeting she isn't careful enough and Sting's wife realizes she is only there for concert tickets and kicks her out, later filing a restraining order on her. However, Ross does things better and get tickets, taking Phoebe to the concert. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Marc Rose - Bobby Corso Marla Sokoloff - Dina Tribbiani Cole Sprouse - Ben Geller Trudie Styler - Herself Tammy Townsend - Teacher Janelle Pierzina - Patron in Coffee Shop (uncredited) James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Robert Carlock, Brian Buckner & Sebastian Jones Trivia General *In this episode, Joey's sister Dina is played by Marla Sokoloff. However in "The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister", she is played by Lisa Melilli. *Phoebe sings to Ross "Ross can". This is a play on the Sting song "Roxanne". *Technically, Dina and Bobby's "engagement " ceremony has witnesses: Joey and Rachel, but it's still illegal. *Trudy Styler appears in this episode. The song "Don't Stand So Close To Me" by her husband's former band The Police plays in the background during The One Where Underdog Gets Away ''(S1E9). *The Magna Doodle in Joey and Rachel's apartment has a sketch of the Statue of Liberty and the letters 'FDNY', in reference to the September 11 attacks and the firefighters of New York. *When Bobby is describing his music, Rachel can be seen putting her hand across her mouth to hide her laughter on the left of the shot. *At the start of the episode, Ross is seen talking to Rachel's stomach. This is a callback to ''The One Where Underdog Gets Away when Ross talked (and sang) to Carol's stomach. *A menorah is visible on Monica's microwave at the beginning of the episode. This is a reference to her and Ross being part Jewish. **There is a menorah by the door at Central Perk. **There is also a star of David on the coffee machine at Central Perk as Phoebe tries convince Ross to get the tickets for Stings concert. Continuity/Goofs *Trudie Styler, Sting's wife, played herself in the episode. In real life Sting and Trudie have four kids, Bridget, Jake, Eliot, and Giacomo, none of which are named Jack. Giacomo was born in 1995, the same year as the fictional Ben Geller. Giacomo is an Italian name which can be translated to either James or Jack, and although unmentioned, it could be that Jack is a pet name adopted by the teacher due to a possible difficulty in pronouncing the Italian name Giacomo, especially the teacher admits to being new. *In this episode, Ross states that Ben is seven years old. Since Ben was born in 1995, Ben would be six years old. Ben was born in the penultimate episode of Season 1 and would be 7 years old around the end of season 8. *When Monica puts on her boots outside the apartment, she only fastens one boot. Photos Phoebe_&_Rachel_(8x10).png TOWMonica'sBoots.png Ross_and_Rachel_(8x10).png External links * The One with Monica's Boots at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes with Monica's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes